kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Minnie
Minnie Mouse is the queen of Disney Castle, who rules the peaceful kingdom alongside King Mickey. Her first appearence was in Disney's "Plane Crazy". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Queen of Disney Castle, ruling in Mickey's absence. I, Jiminy Cricket, am accompanying Donald and Goofy as the royal chronicler at her request. Queen Minnie is more concerned than anyone about the king's disappearance. Minnie made her screen debut in "Steamboat Willie" (1928). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Plane Crazy (1928) Queen of Disney Castle. She is ruling in Mickey's absence. At her request, I'm tagging along with Donald and Goofy as the Royal Chronicler. Queen Minnie is quite concerned about the King, but she knows in her heart that he'll be all right. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck go over to the flowery courtyard, where they see Donald Duck fussing with Goofy about a top secret. They demand an explanation for that, so he hands over the letter he found in Pluto's mouth from King Mickey. After that, she has them follow the king's lead, worrying for all of them as well as Chip and Dale, who are the engineers for the Gummi Ship. From there on, she rules the kingdom on her own. She is the one who sent Jiminy as their royal chronicler. She is not really seen again until the ending credits of Kingdom Hearts, where she sees Donald's nephews Huey, Louie and Dewey return from Traverse Town. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' One year after the events of Kingdom Hearts, Queen Minnie is still ruling the world of Disney Castle on her own, with Lady Daisy as her advisor. Prior to Sora, Donald, and Goofy's visit, black rose thorns suddenly appear in the Hall of the Cornerstone where the Cornerstone of Light is kept. Soon after Heartless begin appearing in the castle and that opens the pathway to Disney Castle. When Sora and the others visit Disney Castle, they find out that it is in danger because of Maleficent and Pete, who are threatening the castle by changing the past. Sora escorts Minnie to the king's throne, where a secret entrance lie for the castle construction site in the past (Timeless River). After the castle is safe again, Queen Minnie continues to protect it. During the end credits, she is seen reunited with King Mickey, holding hands and noses touching each other. Abilities After Mickey left on his quest, Minnie decided to recieve magic lessons from Yen Sid in order to protect her world. Minnie does not have many offensive techniques, unlike the the other support characters, but she can fire a white spheres of light when she is under enemy attack. These spheres a very similar to the ones King Mickey fires when summoned by Riku in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Together, she and Sora can use the powerful "Faith" reaction command, which temporarily banishes all Heartless in range, or defeat them if they are wounded enough. She has also shown the ability to seal rooms in hopes of keeping out unwanted visitors, like she did with the Throne Room, but the Darkness found a way to seep into the room anyway. Yen Sid's lessons have made the Queen able to protect Disney Castle by herself and has also made her able to hold her own in battle if need be. Trivia * The original Minnie Mouse is not seen in Timeless River, suggesting that she wasn't present back in the early days of Disney Castle. It is more likely though, that the creators had no reason to present her in her original form, as Minnie had been created at the time of the original Steamboat Willie cartoon the world is mostly based on. *In Kingdom Hearts, when you watch Queen Minnie in full view in the journal, you can't make her turn, unlike all the other characters. *Minnies English voice actress, Russi Taylor, was married in to Mickeys voice actor, Wayne Allwine, in real life. Because Allwine has recently passed away, she is now widowed. de: Minnie Maus fr: Reine Minnie Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Disney Castle Category: Allies Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II